Grojband: It All Started With
by CoreyandLaney5ever
Summary: Here Corey is, The 13 year old teenager. He has a Gang is his garage. He lives in Peaceville. Peaceville would be fine right? Wrong. They Turn A gig into chaos. Trina gets sent crazy. (My avatar pic will give you a little sneak peek of what you'll get.) The Newmans, Nick Mallory, Mayor Mellow, and MORE! (Will update maybe twice a week.) Rated T for Action and Death.


**Grojband…**

_**It All Started With…**_

**Hello everyone. This is my new Fanfiction. This Fanfic with be crystal clean, and a lot better than the original, Grojband: I'm Left Alone. Well for starters, Corey and Laney are not together, and if you saw my Latest update on my last fanfic, Corey is Back to being 13. I hope you enjoy this. (also this will be from no one's point of view at all times.)**

Here he is. A blue-haired rockstar, whose name is rather familiar in the city of Peaceville.

But this is not any ordinary day.

This certain teenager is actually standing…

_On the edge of a Volcano._

**HOW DID THIS ALL HAPPEN?**

Peaceville. The city filled with lush trees, emerald green grass, and beautiful, tall buildings. This seems like an ordinary day, but we are going to focus on a certain garage, where 4 rockstars live. One of the rockstars seems to be tuning his Electric Guitar. This teen has blue hair (Like I said before), a black shirt on with while long-sleeves, brown shorts, and a cap to cover his hair on top.

His name is Corey Riffin.

Next to him sat a rather short, readheaded girl, who had feelings for Corey ever since they met, but is too afraid to tell him. This certain girl had on a green shirt with black stripes red pants, and night-black boots.

Her name is Laney Penn.

Standing on the stage was a Keyboardist, with a tuxedo t-shirt on, jeans, and 3 teeth sticking from out of his mouth. He was also known for being the brains out of the 4 teenagers.

His name is Kin Kujira.

Sitting next to him, was a rather fat, lazy teen. This certain teen is Kin twin brother. He is rather dense and childish, but helps the band in many ways.

His name is Kon Kujira.

Corey Riffin spoke up, after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Man, today feels really boring. I really do not know what to do."

Laney felt concerned about what he just said and also said something to try to cheer up the dull mood.

"Well, we can practice." She said.

"We just got finished doing that. Besides, I'm tired from that." He said back to Laney.

"Well we could go outside. Enjoy the Nice weather," Kin, the Keyboardist spoke up.

"Eh…Too boring." Corey said.

No one then talked for about 5 minutes until a loud noise came from the upstairs room, that Corey is forbidden from going into.

"AAAUUUGGHHHHH! **MINA!**"a voice boomed, making the whole gang jump from the sudden outburst.

The voice that was just heard was from a 16-year old girl, who has a fiery rage for her brother. She also keeps a pink, fluffy diary with a red heart on the middle of it, in a safe, because her ("annoying") brother uses it to gain lyrics for gigs because Corey himself is not really good at making lyrics up at his own. But the teenager who screamed was Trina Riffin.

The Person who she screamed at was her lackey, Mina, which you have heard earlier about. She is the same age as Trina is, 16. She wears thick, black glasses, cargo green pants, and a dark orange sweater. Her full name is Mina Beff.

Mina is sweating at the moment, shaking all over, because of a mistake that she has done with Trina's hair; She has pulled her hair back too far and it has angered Trina.

"I…I am terribly sorry..T-Trina." She said, freaked out of her mind.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She bellowed.

Mina curled into the smallest form of a ball she could make. She was literally scared, as if she would die if she said another word.

"Ugh, you'll never be as pretty and as awesome as me." Trina said, controlling her temper.

"Redo my hair, and if you get it wrong I swear…"

Mina slowly recovered from her freakout and started back up with her hair, still shaking and sweating.

"There!" Corey said, happy that he tuned his guitar to the perfect notes.

"So…wanna practice?" Laney said, staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Uh…nah. I just wanted to tune it correctly." He responded.

"Oh uh… ok." Laney said.

A knock then came from the garage door.

I will end it here… for many reasons.

I'm sorry everyone, but I might not update next Saturday as well. But ill try my hardest. I really will.

Ok and something new this time…

I'll now give a sneak peek of next chapter:

"Come in" Corey said.

A note just slid from under the garage.

The note read:

_Dear Groj Gang._

_I need some help on decing on who to give the Peaceville dance gig to._

_I have heard from a gang that looks just like you, but they state that they are completely different from you._

_They said that they wanted to do the gig, but I wanted to ask you._

_So I wondered if you can set who you want to do the gig for._

_The band that does play the gig win earn $500 in cash._

_Just checking in,_

_Mayor Mellow._

_(P.S, Mother and I cant open up the pickle jar again, and I need help with that as well.)_

What will happen? Who will play the gig?

All these questions and more will be answered in…

Grojband: It All Started With… Chapter 2!


End file.
